The Miko and the Demon
by Olicity'sWhoivanWeepingAngel90
Summary: To get out of an horrid arranged mating match, SesshouMaru does the one thing he knows that would stop his mother in her tracks. Mate with Kagome Higurashi, it is then that sparks ignite as egos clash and buried emotions are finally revealed. Could SesshouMaru really be pretending or could he actually be falling for a human? Ratings may change due to chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Fate is Sealed

**The Miko and the Demon**

 **Summary: To get out of an horrid arranged mating match, SesshouMaru does the one thing he knows that would stop his mother in her tracks. Mate with Kagome Higurashi, it is then that sparks ignite as egos clash and buried emotions are finally revealed. Could SesshouMaru really be pretending or could he actually be falling for a human?**

 **A/N: Not my first InuYasha fanfiction story, but this is my first ever pairing of Kagome and SesshouMaru. I hope I do it justice.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Fate Is Sealed**

"You cannot be serious."

"It's a perfect match, SesshouMaru." His mother, the former Lady of the West spoke as she calmly sipped her tea. Her red stained lips formed a tight smile. "Horikto has it all. Beauty, power, and she comes from a decent noble family."

"No."

"I wish to see a grandpup or two before I pass on, SesshouMaru." She adds, before placing her teacup down. "At give Horikto a chance-..."

"I said _no_." SesshouMaru lightly growled. "If you do not stop this horrid match, I will do what is necessary to make sure it never happens."

"Oh?" His mother challenged, arching a delicate eyebrow. "And what _would_ you do, dearest son?"

"I will mate..." SesshouMaru stated, the threat in his tone thick. "InuYasha's Miko."

"You wouldn't..." She replied, folding her arms as she narrowed her eyes at him, but failed to see the smirk dancing across her son's face. "You're too proud to lower yourself, our family to _that_ level."

"Watch me."

"SesshouMaru!"

Without another word, he took to the sky- leaving his mother alone in the house, shaking her head as she then let out an annoyed sigh.

"I feel sorry for the Miko," She murmured to no one but herself. "She has to put up with the half-breed and now SesshouMaru, goodness... I believe she'll be gone mad within a week."

...

She felt restless, hell... She _was_.

After several, effortless tosses and turns to try and will herself to sleep; the raven haired girl sneaked quietly out of the tent, making sure not to wake up the sleeping group.

Ever since she wished the jewel away, things between the gang and herself strained. She felt as if she wasn't needed since there was no more jewel shards to collect or Naraku to hunt down and finally destroy; though there was a plus side to her wish- Kikyo got have her life back, living and breathing in the village that Kagome called home.

But there was a downside to the wish as well, she could never return back to her original time; to her family and friends back in Tokyo. She wondered how Sotua was doing with his schoolwork, her mother with the chores and her grandfather with the temple.

Without knowing, the recently turned eighteen year old found herself standing beside the bone eater's well; her heart hammering inside her chest as she made a hasty step towards it but stopped as she sensed an all to familiar aura.

SesshouMaru...

"Miko."

Startled, the girl turned around a little too quickly and she almost, almost stumbled backwards into the well- if not for the strong hands that grabbed her by the waist and placed her back onto her feet.

"SesshouMaru-sama." She replied, with a small bow. "What are you doing here? Not that you're aren't allowed here, you're clearly free to roam wherever you please-.."

"Hmn." Was all he said, before he took hold of her again the waist and lifted them both in the air.

"What.. Hey!" She yelped, struggling to remove herself from his hold. "Where are you taking me?"

"Cease your yells, Miko."

"I will _cease_ my yells if only you tell me, what the _hell_ is going on." She challenged, earning a small annoyed look from the Lord of the West. "Well?"

He was a very proud demon, he couldn't quite tell her that he needed her help so he made a very small, white-lie- even though it was low for a demon to lie.

"Rin needs your help."

A small gasp escaped from her.

"What happened?" She asked, looking concerned. "Is she ill?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"I believe it's a woman thing."

"Oh?" Kagome replied, looking confused for a second only for it to suddenly dawn onto her. "Oh! Well... Er, sure... Um, where is she?"

"Home."


	2. Chapter 2: Arrogance is Irksome

**The Miko and the Demon**

 **Summary: To get out of an horrid arranged mating match, SesshouMaru does the one thing he knows that would stop his mother in her tracks. Mate with Kagome Higurashi, it is then that sparks ignite as egos clash and buried emotions are finally revealed. Could SesshouMaru really be pretending or could he actually be falling for a human?**

 **A/N: Not my first InuYasha fanfiction story, but this is my first ever pairing of Kagome and SesshouMaru. I hope I do it justice.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Arrogance is Irksome**

Lying wasn't honourable and SesshouMaru was on of the most honourable demons there is known throughout all of Japan; he cared of his family's honour and pride, so perhaps telling a small _white-lie_ to make the girl come with him willingly was honourable enough.

Well, at least he thought so.

"... where we're going?"

He then realised she had been in fact talking to him this whole time and he hadn't listened to a single word, said for the last few words of her question. Silence was all he gave her, he knew it was getting on her nerves, but he was enjoying it a little too much than he should.

"I will start screaming so loud you'll probably be deaf for a whole year if you do not start talking and tell me where exactly are we _going!_ "

"Do you ever stop talking?"

"Do you ever stop being such an ice cold ass?"

A death glare was all she got.

"Guess that's a 'no'." She adds, before sighing. "You wanted my _help_ , remember. How can I give you that if I don't know where I am going?"

"To the West."

"Huh, so you can _answer_ my questions."

"Are humans always this _irksome_?"

"I don't know, are demons always this _arrogant_?" She replied, before a small yawn escaped from her.

"Sleep Miko."

"Quit being so bossy." She muttered, as her eyes started to close and she fell asleep under the watchful, burning gaze of the Dog Demon's eyes.

...

The former Lady of the West was having a small teatime with Horikto, it was then that she noticed two things.

One, SesshouMaru had in fact returned.

And two, he hadn't returned alone. Within his arms seemed to be the sleeping form of the half-breed's Miko, Higurashi something. The woman rose to her feet, eyes narrowed at the sleeping form of the human; this was the famous Miko- the one that wished away the jewel and destroyed that horrid demon that harboured the Jewel for it's powers?

Noticing his mother's hateful gaze towards the sleeping girl, SesshouMaru handed the sleeping girl to one of the servants before turning to face the oncoming storm that was his mother's wrath.

"So." She states. "This is what it comes down to, you defying my wishes for that human?"

"I told you I would."

"Is she not courted by that half-breed?" Horikto asked, earning a small annoyed look from SesshouMaru. "I can smell _him_ all over her."

"She is not marked by him." SesshouMaru stated in a matter-of-fact tone

"Nor by you." His mother challenged.

"Not _yet_."

...

Kagome awoke on something soft and comfortable- a bed? Her eyes snapped open as she then quickly sat upright and looked around, she was in a strange room- the last thing she could remember was falling asleep after having a small banter with SesshouMaru.

"Oh, you're awake."

Her reiki swirled around her as she looked for the owner of the voice and noticed a very beautiful demoness in the corner of the room.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked, tiredness still within her tone.

"The name is Horikto, human." She replied, getting to her feet. "And I came to see my rival properly before we play this game that he had made."

"Rival? Game?" Kagome replied, looking a little lost. "Whatever are you talking about, Horikto?"

"That's _Lady_ Horikto to you," she sneered. "You are nothing more than a pawn in the game SesshouMaru has going on with his mother, I will be his mate within the end of the week and you... Can go back to that pathetic little half-breed of yours."

"What?"

"Did you not know?" Horikto laughed. "SesshouMaru chose you to be his intended mate, but if the Lady gets her way... You won't be here much longer."

The reiki was tied to her emotions and her emotions were spirling out of control, it took great amount of strength not to purify the horrible demoness where she stood, taunting her with lies.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kagome replied. "I am here to help Rin."

"Who?"

"Rin, the human child that travels with SesshouMaru?" Kagome explained. "About this high, dark hair; human... Usually hangs around with Jaken. That is who I am here for, nothing more nothing less and surely I am not here to be SesshouMaru's mate."

"I am sorry but Rin isn't here."

Kagome almost fainted.


	3. Chapter 3: Truths and Lies

**The Miko and the Demon**

 **Summary: To get out of an horrid arranged mating match, SesshouMaru does the one thing he knows that would stop his mother in her tracks. Mate with Kagome Higurashi, it is then that sparks ignite as egos clash and buried emotions are finally revealed. Could SesshouMaru really be pretending or could he actually be falling for a human?**

 **A/N: Not my first InuYasha fanfiction story, but this is my first ever pairing of Kagome and SesshouMaru. I hope I do it justice.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Truths and Lies**

Her voice travelled from her room to where he was currently sitting going over battle plans for the oncoming battle, the sound of her voice made him wince, which made his mother lightly laugh.

She was angry. No, Kagome was utterly _livid_.

"You arrogant, two-faced lying, pig-headed jerk!" Kagome hissed, her reiki was electrifying as her eyes were hard and looking at him with all the hate she could muster. "I can't believe you _lied_ to me!"

"I did not."

"You said that Rin needed my help!" She snarled, which sent a servant running for the nearest exit, never have they seen a human so... Dramatic? "I cannot believe I thought you of all people wouldn't lie."

"This SesshouMaru does not lie."

"This Kagome does not _believe_ you."

"Who told you such lies about this SesshouMaru's intentions?"

"My apparent _rival."_

"Horikto visited you, Miko?"

"Kagome."

That confused him, he looked at her confused. "What?"

"My name." She replied simply. "It's Kagome, not Miko or human or wench. Kagome, say it with me. Ka-Go-Me."

"Mi-..."

"Kagome."

"Answer my _question_."

"Say my name _correctly_."

His eyes narrowed, but Miko aura was still strong and he knew she would attack if provoked. He had a choice, swallow his pride and call the Miko by her name or give in and mate with Horikto.

He chose the former.

"Kagome," He spoke once, making the girl before him pause. "Did Horikto visit you?"

"Yes."

"And what did she say?"

"Pretty much stated that I wasn't welcomed by _your mother_ ," She replies with a small sigh. "I mean, why... Why did you chose me to be your mate?"

"Do not flatter yourself, Miko." SesshouMaru declared in a slight bored tone, getting a bewildered look from Kagome. "This SesshouMaru will not lower himself to mate with a _human_."

"Well," She replies, closing her eyes in slight anger which did not get unnoticed by the Demon Lord. "Thank you for _clearing_ that up. Then why did you do all of this?"

...

The former Lady of the West watched closely as her son interacted with his _mate_ , the Miko- Kagome. Horikto was right in a way, Kagome wasn't exactly welcomed to Western lands by the Demoness but that's because she was human. There was a few humans the Lady herself could tolerate, one of them happen to be SesshouMaru's human ward, Rin.

She could sense there was a change in the air coming about, and that it had something to do with Kagome. Perhaps the human could be a good mate for SesshouMaru, that's if SesshouMaru would stop trying to tell himself that it is all pretend.

The Lady flared her youki, and a servant came running.

"Tell the human, Kagome that I wish to speak to her." She ordered, getting a soft bow from the demon. "It is time she and I meet, I believe."


	4. Chapter 4: Games

**The Miko and the Demon**

 **Summary: To get out of an horrid arranged mating match, SesshouMaru does the one thing he knows that would stop his mother in her tracks. Mate with Kagome Higurashi, it is then that sparks ignite as egos clash and buried emotions are finally revealed. Could SesshouMaru really be pretending or could he actually be falling for a human?**

 **A/N: Not my first InuYasha fanfiction story, but this is my first ever pairing of Kagome and SesshouMaru. I hope I do it justice.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Games.**

"Why am I am tangled up in this mess?"

SesshouMaru gave her an annoyed look before turning to face the desk.

"You are to _pretend_ to be my mate."

That was a new one, the Miko let out a small noise of annoyance before she fell into the seat behind her.

"Why?" She asked in a childlike voice.

"You do not question-."

"The reason why you chose me is because everyone here will hate me the moment I step foot inside the walls, isn't it?"

"That is one of the many reasons, yes." He stated, caution in his tone.

"At least you're being truthful, _now_." She snapped. "I am human, a Miko priestess, InuYasha's friend. Oh Kami, no wonder why your mother hates me!"

"Mother does not hate you, she cannot stand _humans_."

"And I happen to be human."

"And my mate."

" _Pretend_ mate."

"Calm yourself, Mi...Kagome."

Her eyes flared open in anger. "Calm down? You expect me to calm down when you state that I am to be paraded in front of your court as your mate where everyone would kill me without thought." She stated, rising to her feet. "What other reasons is there apart my person being so disgusting in the court's eye and highly unwelcomed?"

"You have courage." He replied after a brief pause. "You, have the strength to face them, to face my mother and Horikto."

"How do you know that?"

"Can you stop questioning my judgement on whether I find you suitable or not."

"You are literally feeding me to the Wolves, or in this case... _Dogs_."

"Do not be so troubled."

She gave him a questionable look.

"I will give you my strength when required."

...

She was lost in her own thoughts after her brief discussion with SesshouMaru, it then dawned onto her that the only reason he was doing this was to challenge his mother and the court; they wouldn't let their Lord marry someone as low as herself, his words exactly- well not really his words, but how he stated it. That and the fact that SesshouMaru was highly against following his late father's footsteps and fall for a human.

"Excuse me, Lady Kagome?"

The girl glanced over, spotting a demon who bowed lowly to her. "Yes?"

"Forgive the interruption but her Ladyship wishes to have an audience with you."

"What?"

"His Lordship's mother wishes to have tea, with you."

Tea. With the woman that wants nothing to do with her?

This should be interesting.

"Oh." She replied, giving the demon a soft smile. "Tell her Ladyship that I accept her offer."

...

"So, you are the Miko who caught my son's eyes, Kagome?"

"Yes, I am my Lady."

"Come, sit." The demoness called, pointing to the cushion beside her yet had a decent enough space between them. "Or do you plan on lingering in the doorway?"

Kagome quickly moved, kneeling on the cushion that was prepared for her. Her scanned the Miko before her, sensing her power as she pour them both a simple cup of tea.

"I do hope you like Jasmine tea," She speaks softly. "I find it rather calming to say the lease, what say you?"

"Forgive me, my Lady but I don't think you brought me here to discuss my favourite brand of tea." Kagome replies, taking a small sip of the tea- which was slightly sweeter than she thought.

"Straight to the point, you are so alike." Came the reply, with a soft laugh. "I honestly just wanted to see what he saw in you, and judging by how you are holding yourself before me- I can see why he chose you over Horikto. You have this alluring beauty, something that most females these days- Demon and human alike fail to have. I can see it in your eyes, you care about people. You would rather give them an option of peace instead of killing, that is a trait the Lady of the West to be must have."

"You can see all of that, just by looking at me?"

"That, and I have watched you interact with my son.'

"Oh."

"Do not fret, young one." The former Lady of the West replied. "He had chosen well, perhaps this game may come to an end sooner than I hoped. Perhaps we should show these youki that you are indeed worthy to become the Lady of the West, hm?"

The look of confusion danced across Kagome's face as the demoness before her laughed, a game within a game had just started. SesshouMaru's mother was now going to show her son that even though Kagome is a human, she _could_ become his future mate.

Now, if only she could get rid of Horikto.


	5. Chapter 5: Who's Side are You On?

**The Miko and the Demon**

 **Summary: To get out of an horrid arranged mating match, SesshouMaru does the one thing he knows that would stop his mother in her tracks. Mate with Kagome Higurashi, it is then that sparks ignite as egos clash and buried emotions are finally revealed. Could SesshouMaru really be pretending or could he actually be falling for a human?**

 **A/N: Not my first InuYasha fanfiction story, but this is my first ever pairing of Kagome and SesshouMaru. I hope I do it justice.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Who's Side are You On?**

"Are you telling me right now that you are in _love_ with this girl?"

He glanced sideways at his mother. "Enough."

"Yes, enough with this foolish game." She replied. "I raised you, I know you inside and out. Brought up the subject of mating with Horikto and what do you do... You chose a human over her because _you're in love_?"

"Mother."

"Fine. If she is to stay here then she will undergo some training on how to behave proper." She adds. "I will not have her disgrace us with her ignorance."

"The Miko is smart for a human, she is the Shikon Miko afterall." SesshouMaru replies with more pleasure than he should have.

"Yes, she is all but a carbon coy of that Miko, Kikyou."

SesshouMaru could feel Kagome's anger spark at the sheer mention of Kikyou's name, he then rose to his feet- Could she hear them? If so, he needed to keep her calm before she goes ahead and makes things worse for the both of them.

"She will be trained, so stop this now." He commanded, eyes hard as he made his hasty exit, grabbing the said Miko by the elbow as she walked passed him.

"SesshouMaru-sama..."

"Hush, Miko."

"Kagome."

"I said _hush_."

"All mothers get like that when their children, or in this case... Pups are getting married/mated."

He paused to stare her in disbelief. "You cannot be serious, are you _defending_ her?"

"Even though you're the Alpha male, as you clearly state that you are. She is still a mother. Your mother."

"But that's all she is now, just _my_ mother."

"Just like you are, _her_ son."

"You humans are _confusing_."

"States the Demon Lord that needs this human's _help_."

SesshouMaru stiffed before glancing down at her. "Not for long, Miko."

Those words hurt him to say, he was slightly confused as to why- Surely he wasn't developing feelings for the half-breed's Miko, was he? No, he wasn't- It's pretend.

...

"You're kind enough to defend me when I was nothing but horrible about you."

"How did you hear about that?"

"I may have overheard you both talking in the gardens," The Demoness replied, with a small laugh. "Why did you do that?"

"Defend you?" Kagome replied, with a small tilt of her head. "You may dislike me, your Ladyship but understand where you're coming from. You care for SesshouMaru and his happiness, even though it's masked by your overbearing, irritating attitude towards me."

"Do you always have to find a way to romanticise everything in your life?"

Kagome looked a little shocked at the statement. "No, I just know where you're coming from."

"Well, come along." She replies, laughing once at Kagome's confusion. "I am to escort you to your first lesson."

"Wait, weren't you just discussing it earlier with SesshouMaru?" She replies. "That was rather quick."

"Yes, apparently there are those within the court that can't wait to see you fail at becoming SesshouMaru's future mate."

The Demoness lightly laughed at the flare of anger from the Miko as she stormed towards the study where her lessons would begin.

...

Horikto watched from afar as the former Lady of the West interacted with the pathetic human Miko, she couldn't wait to prove to the court as well as SesshouMaru that she was the worthy one, not the highly outspoken, Shikon Miko.

She flared her youki, making a demoness appear.

"Send word to my father," She replied, earning a small nod. "We may not have to strike first, SesshouMaru is all but within my grasp now."


End file.
